


Best Date Night Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Beaches, Children, Consensual, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Date Night/Date Nights, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Making Out, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recreating First Dates, Romance, Sons, Sushi, Television Watching, Valentine's Day, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve goes out for a date night, Danny, Melissa, & their family watches over the baby, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Best Date Night Ever:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve goes out for a date night, Danny, Melissa, & their family watches over the baby, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"Go ahead, Enjoy your evening, Cause it's gonna be awhile, Before you have another one ever again, Me, Melissa, & the kids have everything all under control", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he spoke of his kids, Charlie & Grace Williams, & his fiancé, Melissa Armstrong, whom he proposed to on Valentine's Day.

 

"You be good, & keep on smiling, Your Uncle Danno loves those smiles of yours, Baby Girl", Commander Steve McGarrett told his daughter, as he kissed her cheek, & hands her over to his partner. While his wife, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins handed over her diaper bag to Melissa, who said agreeing with Danny.

 

"We definitely got this, We are just gonna do an easy night in, Plus, Charlie got some great story books to read to her, So, I think she will be in for a world of fun," The Beautiful Blond said, as she smiled, & tickled the baby, so she would giggle in response. The Couple stayed for a few more minutes, & then said, "goodbye" to everyone, & headed off for their date night.

 

Steve made reservations at their favorite sushi place, & then they made small talk, where they caught each other up with everything that they do in the day. After they were done, Steve paid the bill, They had ice cream at their favorite place, & headed for the beach, where Steve has a little surprise set up for her, to continue making the evening more romantic than usual.

 

Catherine was definitely surprised that her husband put so much thought into the planning, She was touched that he went through the trouble to create their first date, where they danced along the shore, but this time, he added a dance floor, she was smiling, as she sweetly kissed him on the cheek, saying this.

 

“This is so wonderful, Steve, I can’t believe that you did this, I love you so much”, The Former Naval Beauty said, as she has sparkles in his eyes. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, “Anything for you”, & he returns the kiss, & they cuddled, & snuggled up against each other.

 

Danny & Melissa enjoyed their evening with the kids, They had pizza, & cookies. Then, Charlie read his storybook, Then, They said their “goodnights”, “We love you, Goodnight”. “Yeah, We love you”, Hugs, & kisses were exchanged. They got ready for bed, while they were bed, Danny & Melissa talked everything out.

 

“I am glad that I took the plunge, & proposed to you, You helped me through so much, I knew that you were the one for me”, The Blond confessed, & Melissa was emotional, as he said this. “I am glad too, I love you”, They stole kisses from each other, & they too cuddled, & snuggled up against each other, as they watched a movie on t.v., & enjoying the silence.

 

Catherine & Steve returned on time to get their daughter, Serenity, who was sleeping comfortably in her carrier. “Thank you so much for doing this again for us, We really appreciated it”, Catherine told her friends, Danny said, “Don’t Mention it, We love our little niece”, Melissa said agreeing, “She is a pleasure to watch”, Steve said this in response.

 

“We appreciate it none of the less”, The Former Seal said, as he kissed her cheek, & then hugged her, & his best friend. Catherine did the same thing, & they said their “goodnights”, & they went on their separate ways. Steve & Catherine went home, Danny & Melissa went to their bedroom, They all got ready for bed, & settled in for the night, & they went to sleep without any problems.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for the next possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
